


Домой на Рождество

by MrsWho



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 23:23:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9146599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsWho/pseuds/MrsWho
Summary: На Рождество Шерлок отправляется домой, к родителям, оставляя Джона одного в 221Б. Само собой, что за двенадцать дней от побега Шерлока до Рождества, Джон в полной мере осознал свои чувства к другу.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Home For Christmas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2732801) by [coolokayletmethink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolokayletmethink/pseuds/coolokayletmethink). 



«Когда положение в мире наводит на меня грусть, я думаю о зале прилёта в аэропорту Хитроу. Согласно общему мнению, мы живём в мире ненависти и алчности, но я не согласен. Мне кажется, что любовь повсюду. Зачастую любовь не очень заметна и торжественна, но она повсюду: отцы и сыновья, матери и дочери, мужья и жены, любовники, любовницы, закадычные друзья. В телефонных звонках из башен-близнецов, в которые врезались самолёты, не было ненависти или мести – только признания в любви. Если присмотреться, то возникнет подозрение, что любовь реальна повсюду. »  
_«Реальная любовь»_

 **12 дней до Рождества**  
– Я собираюсь поехать домой на Рождество.

Джон уставился на Шерлока, свернувшегося калачиком на диване. Не одетого, хотя уже наступило позднее утро декабрьского дня, ветер завывает сильнее, разметая снег по углам улиц, и каждый пытается укутаться в свитер потеплее, как Джон. Но не Шерлок, которому было слишком лень одеваться без должной на то причины. Дела не было уже несколько недель, и это сводило его с ума сильнее, чем обычно. Мало того, что он расстрелял стену, так ещё и расстроил Джона, ведь именно тому пришлось оплачивать ущерб, а Шерлоку в это время удалось перепрятать шприцы с Бог знает чем. Джону не особо нравилась перспектива снова искать конфискованные ранее сигареты, и уж тем более не хотелось найти друга часа в три ночи с пустыми шприцами у кровати.

Так что в тот день, когда Шерлок не был одет, хотя уже был полдень, и ветер завывал сильнее, заметая снег, Джон был рад возможности сесть на диван с чашкой чая, в тёплом свитере, не находя друга под кайфом или стреляющего в стену.

– Что это было? – поинтересовался он.

– Я сказал, что уеду домой на Рождество, – Шерлок поднялся с преувеличенным вздохом, – к родителям.

Джон сконфуженно улыбнулся, озадаченно взглянув на друга.

– Шерлок, единственное, что ты ненавидишь сильнее Рождества, это провести его с родителями.

Шерлок смотрел в окно, как хмурилось небо – снегопад был весьма возможен. Красивое перевоплощение дождя, считал Джон, хоть и намного более холодное, раз уж ему пришлось надеть свитер потеплее. Ему нравились зимние пейзажи, когда листья опадали с деревьев, оставляя их тёмными и мёртвыми. Верхушки, с которых листья слетали в танце с ветром, были укрыты сверкающим белоснежным снегом. Как и крыши домов или автомобили на улицах. Но самым лучшим были праздничные украшения, которые люди устанавливали перед магазинами. Гирлянды ярким кружевом украшали витрины с рождественскими пожеланиями. Ёлки, стоящие в отелях и парках, крепкие, безразличные к снегу. Рождественские песни о любви и мире, играющие во всех магазинах и рынках.

Джон любил сочетание красного и зелёного цветов, протянувшихся через весь Лондон, распространяющих дух Рождества. Всё это позволяло снова почувствовать себя ребёнком. Не то, чтобы детство Джона было счастливым. Но, по крайней мере, будучи невинным малышом, Джон мог избежать проблем взрослых людей, особенно тех, которым случилось быть соседом самого известного социопата во всём Лондоне. 

– Майкрофт заставил меня пообещать мамочке… ммм… матери, – пояснил он, слегка выпячивая нижнюю губу. – Это своего рода акт мести, потому что ему пришлось составить компанию родителям в их прошлый визит в Лондон, результатом чего стали три часа скуки на «Отверженных». Этот... Этот тупица! – Шерлок ругнулся, внезапно повысив голос. – Его не обеспокоил тот факт, что его брат едва не улетел, и ему пришлось меня вернуть!

Шерлок сдвинулся к дивану, снова сворачиваясь на нём калачиком, отворачиваясь от Джона. Обычное поведение, когда он скучает или расстроен.

– Не знаю, возможно, это не так уж и плохо, Шерлок. Разве ты не скучаешь по родителям? Вы не виделись со времени их приезда сюда. Ты тогда извинился и ушёл, помнишь? – Джон попытался продолжить беседу, но Шерлок не поддался. Он лежал молча, всё ещё отвернувшись. 

Вздохнув, Джон отхлебнул чай. Если Шерлоку так хочется оставаться в расстроенных чувствах весь день, пусть так. Пока он держался подальше от револьвера, Джон оставался спокоен.

 

**11 дней до Рождества**

На следующее утро Джон обнаружил Шерлока уже одетым в его обычные рубашку и костюм, с рюкзаком в руке. Тем, с карманом для спальника. Джон, лишь в трусах и футболке для сна, замер с раскрытым ртом.

– Чёрт возьми, куда ты собрался?

– Домой. Рождество. Родители. Помнишь? – небрежно отозвался Шерлок, скрытый за излишне набитым рюкзаком.

– Что, уже? Но ведь Рождество лишь через две недели.

– Разве это не то, что делают люди? Проводят время перед Рождеством с родителями? – рука соскользнула, и лишь рефлексы Джона помогли ухватить рюкзак до падения на пол. Он поставил его рядом с дверью, где они стояли.

– Когда я в последний раз проверял, нет. Надень своё чёртово пальто, ты же не собираешься выйти на улицу в таком виде! – Джон был расстроен. Рассеянно упираясь руками о бедра, он нахмурился. Он понятия не имел, что заставило его так расстроиться. Может быть, возможность провести остаток праздничного месяца в одиночестве. Безусловно, он был бы рад остаться без Шерлока в рождественский уикенд и насладиться тишиной в квартире. Но тот факт, что он уезжал на весь остаток декабря, видеть, как он с нетерпением собирается, хотя ещё вчера презирал подобные идеи, было огромным разочарованием.

– Каким-то образом ты вчера упустил ту часть, где говоришь об отъезде именно сегодня, – проворчал Джон.

– Ну, и что? – скосив глаза, Шерлок наблюдал, как его друг перекатывается с пятки на пятку. – Ты расстроен из-за меня?

Джон опустил руки, нервно облизывая губы. «Да, я расстроен, ты, глупый. Мы должны были провести Рождество вместе, не оставляя друг друга без предупреждения», подумал Джон, не решил не произносить это вслух.

– Нет, с чего бы?

Шерлок, в своей обычной невежественной манере, пропустил это мимо ушей.

– Хорошо. Если ситуация позволит, я вернусь сразу после Нового Года. 

ЧТО? – пронеслось у Джона в голове. Ему придётся провести одному не только Рождество, но и остаток года. Разве друзья так поступают, думал он, но это же Шерлок, и он не самый обычный друг. Вздохнув и опустив плечи, Джон поник.

– Ладно.

Улыбка возникла на лице Шерлока, когда он надел пальто. Джон никогда не видел его настолько возбуждающим, и это сжигало изнутри. Он обернул свой шарф вокруг шеи, схватил рюкзак и помчался вниз по лестнице. Тяжело шагая. Джон последовал за ним.

– Надень шапку, Шерлок, сегодня немного прохладнее, чем обычно.

Нахмурившись, тот посмотрел прямо в глаза Джону.

– Ты имеешь в виду смертельную фрисби?

– Да, дирсталкер.

– Нет. Я лучше голову отморожу, – огрызнулся Шерлок, но после пересмотрел своё мнение.

– Просто натяни это на свою большую голову, – цыкнув, Джон взял дирсталкер с вешалки, надевая его на Шерлока. 

Правда, для этого ему пришлось встать на носочки, что немного смущало, но Джон не сдавался. Какое-то время Шерлок смотрел на Джона, пока, наконец, не спросил:

– Ты будешь в порядке?

Джон на это смог лишь выдавить из себя «пфф», скрещивая руки на груди. Действия Шерлока вызывали лишь ругательства, пробуждая спрятанный ранее гнев.

– Само собой. Не волнуйся насчёт меня. Со мной всё будет хорошо. 

Шерлок открыл рот, желая что – то сказать, но затем закрыл. Джон прочистил горло.

– Нужно успеть на самолёт, не так ли? Давай, иди уже, – он кивнул в сторону двери.

– Ладно, – развернувшись, Шерлок вышел навстречу холодному зимнему утру.

Джон стоял у двери, наблюдая, как такси подбирает его соседа и увозит в аэропорт. Поднявшись наверх, он заварил чай, прежде чем сесть на диван и насладиться. Внезапное жужжание телефона заставило подпрыгнуть. Опустив чашку на блюдце, он взглянул на стол, где светившийся экран указывал на пришедшее сообщение.

И, кстати, я взял твой ноутбук. Мой в спальне. ШХ

 

**10 дней до Рождества**

Джон сидел в кресле, пялясь на пустое кресло напротив и постукивая пальцами по колену. Он только что осознал, что совершенно не подготовился к праздникам. Ни рождественской ёлки, ни гирлянд, ни украшений – совсем ничего. Квартира выглядела так же, как и всегда, только ещё более холодной и пустой. Джон размышлял, как там справляется Шерлок, каким образом он сможет пережить Рождество с родителями. Он практически ничего о них не слышал, всё, что ему известно, – Шерлок ненавидит их так же, как и Майкрофта, словно тот вообще не его брат.

Квартира была наполнена пустотой, так что Джон подумал, что было бы неплохо немного её украсить. К тому же, Шерлок не будет жаловаться, ведь проводит Рождество вдали от Бейкер Стрит. Такую возможность Джон не упустит. Схватив куртку, он вышел наружу. 

Чудесный день, думал Джон. На самом деле, весьма яркий для зимы. 

Джон шёл по тротуару, не разбирая дороги. Дыхание превращалось в пар, пока он уходил прочь от Бейкер Стрит куда глаза глядят. Сев на автобус, он до конечной остановки наслаждался видом города. Затем пришло время для покупки украшений в универмаге вниз по Оксфорд Стрит.

Универмаг был украшен самым экстравагантным способом. С гигантской елью в вестибюле, опутанной золотыми и серебряными лентами, дюжинами украшений и золотой звездой на верхушке. В одном из отделов Джон купил несколько игрушек, которые могли бы понравиться миссис Хадсон, а для Шерлока, хотя он и не оценит, игрушку в виде черепа. Было весьма забавным, что кто – то действительно создал подобное размером с кулак. В последний момент, на пути к кассам, он заметил омелу и прихватил с собой. Он не знал, сколько украшений миссис Хадсон уже купила, но ещё парочка вряд ли помешает.

– Джон, где ты был! Мне нужна твоя помощь! – миссис Хадсон была уже в квартире, двигая ель к камину. – Эти бёдра совсем уже не те, какими должны быть. Не поможешь разместить остальное? 

Джон выполнил просьбу, помогая установить дерево. Закончив несколько минут спустя, оба сели на ковёр, довольные тем, каким красивым оно оказалось. Ель идеально вписывалась в пространство, поднимая настроение сидящим. Но всё же, квартира казалась пустой.

Джон с миссис Хадсон сидели в тишине и смотрели на дерево, скрестив ноги и соприкасаясь коленями. Он первым нарушил тишину. 

– На самом деле, вовремя, – отметил он. – Я купил нам вот это, – он потянулся к магазинному пакету, доставая украшения и показывая домовладелице. Та улыбнулась.

– О! Они чудесны, дорогой. Спасибо! – вытянув игрушки, она достала череп. Джон замялся.

– Это, это для… – он умолк, когда миссис Хадсон успокаивающе посмотрела на него снизу вверх.

– Его не будет с нами, Джон, – с грустным выражением лица она опустила руку на его плечо.

– Я знаю. Я знаю это, – Джон прочистил горло, разорвав зрительный контакт. – Но ведь часть него дереву не повредит? – он перевёл взгляд на пустующее кресло.

Миссис Хадсон усмехнулась. Она нежно посмотрела на Джона.

– Ты действительно его любишь. 

Джон уставился на неё в неверии.

– Я не… я имею в виду, – он не мог удержаться от нервной улыбки. – Что заставило вас так подумать?

– Да ладно, Джон. Выражение в твоих глазах. Лишь слепой не заметит, – улыбнувшись, она шлёпнула Джона по плечу, прежде чем подняться и выйти. – Оставлю тебя украшать. Миссис Тёрнер звала на чай. Увидимся позже.

Джон замер, сидя на ковре. Слова миссис Хадсон повисли в воздухе. Впервые Джон не отрицал их, но и не подтверждал. Правда была в том, что этот вопрос в последнее время приводил его в смятение. Он раздумывал о своих чувствах к Шерлоку. Сначала это было восхищение. Но вскоре он осознал, что это нечто большее. Часто, когда Джон наблюдал за Шерлоком, мечущимся по квартире, или играющим на скрипке с таким мастерством, поправляющим телевизор или жалующимся на тупость и идиотизм, он смотрел и не мог отвести взгляд. Моменты, когда он догадывался о природе своих чувств, всплывали в памяти. Их было всё больше и больше, но Джон каждый раз отталкивал их. Он ведь не мог влюбиться в Шерлока Холмса. Не мог же? Сама идея была нелепой. Для начала, он даже не гей. Хотя, думал он, Шерлок мог бы им быть. Но Джон никогда прежде не размышлял о парнях в таком ключе, по меньшей мере, до Шерлока.

Джон распаковал игрушки. Большинство из них были шарами, некоторые в форме звезды, самая большая из них для верхушки. И череп. Джон в случайном порядке повесил их на ель. А вот череп удостоился места в центральной части, чтобы сразу можно было его заметить. Джон довольно улыбнулся, прежде чем украшать всё остальное. Пару часов спустя комната сверкала огнями гирлянды. Вытащив свои и Шерлока носки, Джон развесил их над камином (Шерлок надеялся, что он не нарушил порядок в носках), и в качестве последнего штриха поместил омелу над дверью гостиной.

Джон проиграл в памяти их прошлое Рождество. Они поужинали. Шерлок сидел за столом, пил вино и разговаривал о нормальных повседневных вещах вроде погоды. Было странно видеть его таким человечным. Но он пообещал миссис Хадсон хорошо себя вести в праздники, и сдержал обещание. Иногда, думал Джон, он не совсем машина. Джон вздохнул. В это год всё будет совсем не так. Ещё теплилась надежда, что Рождество не будет испорчено. Ведь, несмотря ни на что, это его самый любимый праздник. 

Жужжание в кармане вернуло Джона к реальности. Он отбросил фантазии прочь, отвечая на звонок. На другом конце его ждал Шерлок.

– Джон, это я. Возьми мой ноутбук и зайди в Скайп. Мне нужно поговорить с тобой, лицом к лицу. 

Сев в кресло, Джон открыл ноутбук.

– Он запаролен.

С другого конца не раздалось ни звука, так что Джону пришлось повторить вопрос.

– Шерлок, какой пароль?

– Джон Уотсон, – ответил он.

– Что?

– Нет, я имею в виду, пароль – _«Джон Уотсон»_.

Джон замер на мгновение, прежде чем набрать своё имя. Мысли снова вернулись в другое направление, но он отбросил их, когда на ноутбук открылся Скайп с учётной записью Шерлока. Его лицо появилось на экране, и Джон не смог удержаться от улыбки.

– Эй, что случилось?

– Мои родители. Они заставили меня носить этот глупый головной аксессуар с рогами.

Джон рассмеялся, Шерлок с экрана выглядел действительно недовольным. С экрана ноутбука Джона. Видимо, он снова взломал его.

– Это то, о чём ты хотел поговорить?

– Ну, если я выйду отсюда, мне придётся надеть эту штуку.

Глаза Джона уловили что – то позади Шерлока. Это были какие-то каракули, приклеенные к стене.

– Где именно ты находишься? 

– В своей комнате.

– Ладно. А что это позади тебя?

– О, просто глупый рисунок.

– Это ты нарисовал? Покажи мне.

Шерлок повернул ноутбук, чтобы Джон мог увидеть. Это было нарисованное карандашом изображение рыжей собаки и худого человечка. У последнего была повязка на глаз, меч и забавная шляпа с черепом и перекрещёнными костями. Детское творчество, заключил Джон по неровному раскрашиванию и кривой подписи, жаль лишь, что он не мог разобрать надпись, оставленную художником. 

– Что там написано? – прищурившись, Джон наклонился ближе.

– Хм? – Шерлок обернулся, глядя на рисунок, затем вернулся вновь к экрану. – «Рэдберд и Уильям друзья навечно», – он закатил глаза. – Неважно, это глупо.

Улыбка растеклась на лице Джона.

– Как давно ты это нарисовал?

– Не знаю. Я был ребёнком, и был глуп. Мама не удосужилась его снять, старая карга.

– Я и не знал, что у тебя была собака, Шерлок.

– Он умер много лет назад. В любом случае, почему мы говорим об этом? – Шерлок внезапно стал раздражённым.

– Просто пытаюсь поддержать беседу, мог бы и оценить. Ты же хотел поговорить.

– Мне было скучно и нечего делать. Мне нужна доза. Они забрали мои сигареты!

Джон засмеялся, после чего тишина повисла между ними. Двое просто смотрели друг на друга на экране лаптопа, на изображение собеседника. Их разделяли мили, Джон ненавидел, что они могут увидеться лишь с помощью ноутбука. Тишина была уютной, пока Шерлок не перевёл взгляд и наклонился ближе к вебкамере, приближая лицо и практически закрывая лбом камеру.

– Вижу, ты немного приукрасил.

Джон обвёл взглядом комнату.

– Так и есть. Нарядил ёлку. Нравится? – он приподнял ноутбук, показывая дерево позади себя.

– Ты же знаешь, меня не волнует подобное, Джон.

Уголки губ Джона опустились. Откровенно говоря, он действительно гордился деревом.

Приглушенный крик раздался со стороны Шерлока. Женщина кричала что – то о… свитерах?

– Но я разговариваю с Джоном! – повернув голову, крикнул Шерлок в ответ.

– Шерлок Холмс, если ты не спустишься сюда прямо сейчас…

Джон слышал, как звук приближался, дразнящая улыбка появилась на его лице. Шерлок, закатив глаза, цыкнул.

– Я должен идти, – вздохнул он. – Скоро увидимся.

Джон крепче сжал губы, стараясь не рассмеяться.

– Иду! – прокричал Шерлок, прежде чем закончить звонок.

Джон рассмеялся, но довольно скоро комната снова стала казаться пустой.

 

**7 дней до Рождества**

Миссис Хадсон постучалась в дверь. Джон в это время сидел в кресле. Запах свежезаваренного чая заполонил комнату, когда она вошла с широкой улыбкой на лице. 

– Вам чем – то помочь?

– Джон, у нас будет праздничный ужин. Я пригласила несколько твоих друзей, но не смогла связаться с Грегом, так что не мог бы ты…

Джон даже не дал ей закончить.

– Погодите. Ужин? – приподняв бровь, он уставился на миссис Хадсон, севшую в кресло Шерлока.

– Ну да! Я позвонила Молли и Майклу, но не смогла дозвониться до Грега. Поэтому я решила, не будешь ли ты любезен…

Джон прервал её снова, даже не осознавая, что повысил голос.

– Без Шерлока?

Она положила руку ему на колено, убрав улыбку с лица.

– Он тот, кто оставил нас, Джон. Мы же не можем позволить этому испортить наше Рождество, не правда ли?

Джон почувствовал, как в груди зарождается гнев. Он сжал руки в кулаки, ёрзая в кресле.

– Так что, будь хорошим мальчиком и спроси Грега, скажи ему об ужине, хорошо?

– Почему я? – голосом Джона можно было замораживать лёд. Миссис Хадсон с грустным видом наклонилась ближе. 

– Джон, то, что он не с нами, не значит, что ты должен быть одинок. Это ведь Рождество! Иди, проведай Грега, выпейте чашечку – другую, ладно?

– Думаю, настала моя очередь идти за молоком, – Джон поднялся, набросил куртку и вышел.

Он шагал по улице с хмурым видом. Отросшие волосы замёрзли, и каждый раз, шагая, он чувствовал, как они ударяются о лоб. Нос был красным, как у Рудольфа, в общем – то, как и уши. Джон не понимал, что заставило его так разозлиться. Он хотел этого всего, разве нет? Рождество и всё такое. Но ужинать в праздник без Шерлока походило на предательство.

Джон выбирал молоко, стоя в магазине, когда знакомый голос заставил его обернуться.

– Джон! Оу!

Грег Лестрейд стоял у другого края стеллажа. Когда тот подошёл, Джон отметил, как плохо он выглядит. С мешками под глазами, заросший неухоженной бородой, предполагающей отсутствие бритья уже несколько дней. Никогда раньше он не выглядел так паршиво. 

– Грег! Боже правый, ты ужасно выглядишь! – между ними двумя установились отношения, в которых оба могли быть вполне откровенны друг с другом. – Ты в порядке?

– Нет.

Он вздохнул, опустив взгляд. Джон помнил просьбу миссис Хадсон, и жуткий вид Лестрейда заставил его сжалиться. Он не мог не пригласить инспектора.

– Кстати, ты не против, если я проведу тебя до дома, и мы выпьем чаю? У меня есть новости, – он дружески улыбнулся, отбросив гнев прочь.

– Конечно! Отличная идея.

Приехав на машине в тишине, они вошли в квартиру Грега.

– Милое местечко, – Джон осмотрелся, оценивая жилище. Он сел в кресло, ожидая, пока Лестрейд поставит чайник. Минуту спустя Грег вошёл с двумя чашками чая на подносе, садясь на диван напротив Джона. 

– В общем, – начал Джон, отпив пару глотков, – мы устраиваем рождественский ужин на Бейкер Стрит, и ты в списке гостей, – он улыбнулся.

– Отлично, – отрезал он, продолжая пить чай, глядя в никуда. Джон был озадачен таким поведением.

– Грег, ты в порядке?

Тяжело вздохнув, Лестрейд поставил чашку на блюдце.

– Ничего. Я поругался с… с другом. Он обещал провести Рождество в городе, но как только услышал, что Ш... – Грег, в панике глянув на Джона, прочистил горло, – как только услышал, что его… брат гостит у родителей, полетел домой, нарушив обещание.

Джон прищурился на последних словах.

– Мне случалось встречать этого твоего друга?

Грег нервно засмеялся.

– К-конечно, нет. В любом случае, ты то как? Не замечаешь, что тоже хреново выглядишь?

Джон замер на месте, а Грег продолжил:

– Он звонил в эти пару дней?

Джон потёр шею.

– Кто?

– Шерлок. Он уехал домой, так? 

Стиснув зубы, Джон фальшиво улыбнулся.

– Нет, не звонил. Но от скуки вышел на видеосвязь, – Джон улыбнулся, вспоминая звонок пару дней тому. Лестрейд же, казалось, погрустнел ещё больше.

– Везёт тебе.

Двое сидели в тишине, думая об оставивших их друзьях. Оба пытались справиться с пустотой в груди. Оба страстно желали увидеть их рядом в Рождество. Забавно, это был первый раз, когда Джон осознал, как сильно скучает по Шерлоку.

 

**5 дней до Рождества**

Часы показали три утра, когда раздался звонок от Шерлока. Полусонный Джон, сев в кровати, решил ответить.

– Иисусе, Шерлок, ты на часы смотрел? – он зевнул, потирая глаза и прогоняя сон.

_– Джон, мне нужно с тобой поговорить._

Его голос звучал не как обычно.

– Что случилось? – Джон внезапно проснулся, рад слышать друга, но в замешательстве от изменений в его голосе.

_– Приехал Майкрофт и всё испортил._

Голос Шерлока практически дрожал. Джон был поражён, насколько это было заметно. Тем не менее, звучало, словно Шерлок приложил все усилия к разговору.

– Что он сделал?

Некоторое время Шерлок молчал.

 _– Он расстроил маму из – за меня. Он…_ – Шерлок глубоко вздохнул. _– Я не могу заснуть._

Джон не знал, что сказать в утешение. Так что он начал рассказ.

– Знаешь, когда я был маленьким, моя мать всегда злилась на меня за воровство джема?

В первые секунды Шерлок не произнёс ни звука. Джон, вероятно, поставил его в тупик.

_– Воровство чего?_

Лицо Джона просветлело, губы растянулись в улыбке. Вот теперь голос Шерлока звучал как и прежде, саркастический, раздражающий, выдающийся голос.

– Джема. Видишь ли, наша семья не была богатой. Мы экономили на всём в доме, в том числе и на продуктах. Когда я был ребёнком, и не наедался ужина, я ночью выбирался из кровати и готовил сэндвич. Мать замечала, что хлеба и варенья становится всё меньше и меньше, но я держал рот на замке. Пока однажды не был пойман с поличным на месте преступления и не получил от неё деревянной ложкой.

Он слышал, как Шерлок рассмеялся, и засмеялся тоже.

– Да, никому не рассказывай.

 _– Не могу пообещать,_ – ответил Шерлок между смешками. Вскоре звонок снова стал успокаивающим. Шерлок нарушил тишину первым.

_– Я скучаю по Лондону._

– Я скучаю по тебе…

Осознав, что именно он произнёс, Джон покрылся красными пятнами. Мысленно извергая проклятия, он хлопнул себя по лбу. Отличная работа, Джон Уотсон. Теперь действительно пойдут слухи. Джон ждал, пока Шерлок произнесёт что-нибудь, всё ещё держа глаза закрытыми, с рукой на лбу, в отчаянии ожидая комментария, но ничего не услышал.

– Видел Лестрейда пару дней назад, – наконец сказал он, возможно, слишком быстро, пытаясь заставить Шерлока забыть о неловком моменте, хотя и знал, что не выйдет. – Он знал, что ты у родителей. Ты говорил ему, что уедешь?

_– Ох, не будь тупицей, Джон. Взгляни на улики. Ясно, что он узнал об этом от Майкрофта._

– Я так и думал. Что происходит у них двоих?

_– Вопрос в том, что у вас будет на ужин в это Рождество?_

Сглотнув, Джон облизал губы.

– Понятия не имею. Насколько я слышал, Молли будет готовить вместе с миссис Хадсон. 

Джон чувствовал ком в горле. Он терпеть не мог, что ему пришлось согласиться на ужин без Шерлока. Хоть он и не посещал собрания или вечеринки, но в Рождество всегда был рядом. Словно это единственный человеческий поступок, который он совершал каждый год, и праздновать без него было действительно отстойным.

_– Ох._

– Кто тебе сказал?

_– Майкрофт, кто же ещё?_

– А Майкрофт знает от кого? – Джон практически почувствовал, как Шерлок закатывает глаза.

_– От парня, с которым трахается, ясно же._

Глаза Джона расширились от удивления, хотя после он осознал, что это не было таким уж большим сюрпризом.

– Я знал, что между ними что-то есть.

_– Очевидно._

Они оба разговаривали ещё и ещё, в основном о прошлых делах, временами Шерлок жаловался на ульи, оставленные без внимания в саду. Он говорил о вероятном пчеловодстве, и немного о табачном пепле. Джон вслушивался в каждое слово. Каждое слово, каждый слог были драгоценны. Это самая лучшая вещь после присутствия Шерлока рядом в Рождество, осознал Джон. Наконец, они пожелали друг другу спокойной ночи и уснули. 

А пару часов спустя, ранним утром, Джон, проснувшись, увидел стоящую в дверном проёме Сару.

– Тук-тук! – улыбка растянулась на её лице.

 

**4 дня до Рождества**

– Сара? Что ты здесь делаешь? – Джон, будучи в одних трусах, в панике поднялся и подошёл к ней.

– Навещаю старого друга, – она осмотрела Джона глазами и рассмеялась. – Красные боксёры? На самом деле?

Джон покраснел. Прочистив горло, он вытолкал Сару из комнаты.

– Сначала следует стучать, а потом входить! – через уже закрытую дверь крик прозвучал приглушённо.

– Я стучала, – крикнула она в ответ, – и не только перед самым открытием двери. Ничего не менялось.

– Так, – начал Джон, после мучительной тишины в гостиной. Теперь он оделся как следует, натянув ещё и свитер, – ещё раз, что ты здесь делаешь?

Сара, сидя на том, что Джон с Шерлоком называли «местом для клиентов», наклонилась вперёд с хитрой улыбкой.

– Я же говорила, навещаю старого друга.

– Действительно? – Джон с подозрением приподнял бровь.

– Ага. И если ты ничем не занят, поскольку я не вижу рядом Шерлока, я хотела бы сходить с тобой по магазинам.

– По магазинам? – пробормотал Джон. Сара вздохнула, пожав плечами.

– До Рождества четыре дня, а я никому ничего не купила к праздничному ужину. А ты уже купил что – нибудь?

ПРАЗДНИЧНЫЙ УЖИН? Почему она говорит о нём? Неужели миссис Хадсон пригласила и её? Зачем? Джон старался не выглядеть озадаченным, пока вопросы проносились у него в голове. И хотя глаз дёргался в нервном тике, он мило улыбнулся.

– Нет, ничего, на самом деле.

– Отлично! Можем поискать вместе, – улыбка погасла, когда Сара бросила на него подозрительный взгляд, словно прочитав мысли, – так?

– Да, да, конечно, – голос Джона звучал выше, чем обычно. 

Джон не был уверен насчёт своих чувств относительно похода по магазинам с Сарой. Некоторое время она была его подружкой, пока всё не сошло на нет, и они не пришли к выводу, что отношения не складываются. Шерлок весьма этому поспособствовал, называя её бывшей Джона, увлекая за собой на места преступлений во время свиданий, грубя Саре, когда она подходила ближе, и тому подобное. Сара решила, что для них будет лучше остаться друзьями. Они даже не разговаривали, пока у неё не появился новый бойфренд, а Джон не двинулся дальше. Так что, Джон несколько месяцев не разговаривал с той, которая, как гром среди ясного неба, вдруг появилась и позвала за покупками, словно они по – прежнему друзья.

– О чём ты думаешь? – Сара шла рядом с Джоном по тротуару. Справа от них жила своей жизнью улица, слева – магазины и кондитерские, украшенные множеством гирлянд. Рядом испорченные дети, родители, просящие их держаться рядом, ищущие подарки в магазине игрушек.

– О том, что купить миссис Хадсон. Я не знаю, что ей нужно, – что, в общем – то, было ложью. Джон точно знал, что она хочет, после жалоб своим мальчикам на тупой нож, который невозможно использовать и нет времени купить замену.

– Я тоже не знаю, – улыбнулась Сора, но Джон не смог улыбнуться искренне в ответ.

Они отправились за подарками: Джон купил набор чайной посуды для Молли, кружку для Лестрейда, кухонный нож для миссис Хадсон, втайне приобрёл шарф, пока не столкнулся с подарком для бывшей девушки – для Сары. Хотя он уже приобрёл всё необходимое, Сара ещё не справилась со своими покупками.

Джон последовал за ней, пока она искала подарки, долго высматривая, прежде чем поднять и вскоре положить на место, потому что это слишком дорого, слишком броско или слишком уныло. Они вошли в магазин, продающий подарки от снежного шара до свитера. Джон оставил Сару, услышав по радио знакомую рождественскую песенку. Он ходил от одной секции к другой, пока она играла. Джон обнаружил, что напевает [ её ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sI_CW_3Q0SU), что-то похожее на:

The snow's coming down (Снег идет,)  
I'm watching it fall (Я смотрю, как он падает,)  
Lots of people around (Вокруг полно людей,)  
Baby please come home (Милый, пожалуйста, приди домой.)

The church bells in town (В городе церковные колокола)  
All ringing in song (Все трезвонят песню,)  
Full of happy sounds (Полную счастливых звуков,)  
Baby please come home (Милый, пожалуйста, приди домой.)

They're singing "Deck The Halls" (Они поют «Украсьте залы»,)  
But it's not like Christmas at all (Но это совсем не похоже на Рождество,)  
'Cause I remember when you were here (Потому что я помню, когда ты был здесь,)  
And all the fun we had last year (И всё веселье, что было у нас в прошлом году.)

Pretty lights on the tree (Прелестные огоньки на ёлке,)  
I'm watching them shine (Я смотрю на их сверкание,)  
You should be here with me (Ты должен быть здесь со мной,)  
Baby please come home (Милый, пожалуйста, приди домой.)

Джон ощутил чувство тяжести внутри. Тоска заполонила грудь, пока играла песня, напоминая о том, как сильно он ненавидит Рождество без Шерлока. Это чувствовалось, словно Шерлок забрал Рождество с собой, оставив Джона в скучном феврале, когда предполагалось, что снег растает, но он лежал, однообразный, белый и раздражающий. Он хотел удивительного Рождества, оно было ему необходимо.

В углу магазина Джон увидел заброшенный отдел. Он подошёл ближе, к висящим непроданным с октября хэллоунским костюмам. Один из них вызвал интерес Джона. Песня ещё играла, когда он увидел пиратскую шляпу размером на взрослого. Это была чёрная шляпа с черепом и перекрещёнными костями, которую носил Капитан Крюк, или вроде того. Такая же, как на рисунке Шерлока. Джон не мог устоять. Он сиял, словно найдя горшочек с золотом, когда оплачивал её на кассе и прятал в пакет, как раз прежде, чем Сара тронула его за плечо.

– Для кого это? – она купила всё необходимое, и теперь расплачивалась. Она прислонилась к прилавку, игриво улыбаясь Джону, пока кассир пробивал штрих – коды.

– М-моему кузену. Он стремится стать пиратом, – ответил Джон, пытаясь говорить обычно и с весельем. Она усмехнулась.

– А тебя это не расстраивает? Ты же воевал, а пираты – преступники. Ты ведь боролся с такими, разве нет? Детектив и бравый солдат, – она ухмыльнулась, проглатывая слова «бравый солдат».

Сжав губы, Джон улыбнулся в ответ.

– Вообще-то, Хэтмен и Робин.

Джон возвращался домой вместе с Сарой, слушая её рассказы о экс-бойфренде, с которым она была после Джона – Себастьяне, и как не могла вспомнить, почему встречалась с ним.

– Я была расстроена, а он оказался рядом. Полагаю, ты мог бы назвать это отдачей, – она вызывающе взглянула на Джона, что тот заметил, но не подал виду. Между ними всё закончилось, и у него не было намерений начинать снова, особенно когда на уме кто-то другой.

– Ты с кем-нибудь встречаешься? – спросила она, когда они шли по улице бок-о-бок.

– Нет, – легко ответил Джон.

– Я тоже, – подтекст ясно вытекал из всего её вида. Повисла тишина до самого дома, и прежде чем войти, она, хитро улыбнувшись, посмотрела на Джона.

– Джон, позовёшь меня на ужин в качестве пары?

Брови Джона взлетели, и он кивнул, даже не раздумывая.

– Да, конечно.

Счастливо улыбаясь, она легко поцеловала Джона в щёку.

– Тогда увидимся.

Развернувшись, она скрылась в доме. Джон, замерев на улице, почесал голову в расстройстве.

– И почему я сказал да?

Возвращаясь домой, он сыпал проклятиями. Позднее, в тот же день, он завернул все подарки и, убедившись, что выглядит неплохо, расположил их под елью, подписанные именем получателя, включая шляпу (которую он предварительно сложил перед упаковкой, и теперь она выглядела словно гигантский тако).

Джон сел на диван, кутаясь в свитер. Он включил телевизор в поисках хорошего рождественского фильма. Остановившись на «Реальной любви», с Мартином Фриманом (каждый твердил ему, что они с Мартином похожи, сам же Джон ничего общего не находил), он спокойно смотрел фильм.

Даже не догадываясь о происшествии, которое случится на следующий день.

 

**3 дня до Рождества**

– Джон! Ты не занят сегодня? 

Джон согласился провести ночь в местном баре вместе с Лестрейдом. Он целый день помогал миссис Хадсон с завтрашним ужином, прикрывая Молли, которая не смогла вырваться с работы. Кто же знал, что работа на кухне может быть настолько утомительной? Джон знал теперь, заработав волдыри и онемевший большой палец. Прежде он не использовал нож непосредственно для готовки, и сегодня это заняло несколько болезненных часов. Хотел бы Джон подарить миссис Хадсон купленный ранее нож заранее, потому что тот, которым он пользовался, был очень, очень тупым, и теперь он понимал все жалобы домовладелицы своим мальчикам. Так что, когда Лестрейд позвонил, глаза Джона засияли ярче рождественской ели, которую они с миссис Хадсон установили в гостиной.

Джон был так одинок последние пару дней, и это печалило его. Он всё продолжал думать о Шерлоке, чем он занят, что задумал в родительском доме. Надоедал ли ему Майкрофт снова? Почему он не звонит? Потом вернулись мысли, которые он отталкивал, которым препятствовал. А с ними и тоска.

Тоска, что Шерлок вернётся, как ожидание Санты, спускающегося через дымоход, когда Джону было пять лет. Кто-то сказал, что его не существует, и что подарки под ёлкой не от него, а от родителей. Джон хотел доказать, что это не правда, что Санта существует. Потому что он был большим сторонником рождественских чудес, и верил, что большой толстый старик с длинной белой бородой спускается через дымоход каждую рождественскую ночь, чтобы оставить подарки.

Так что, Джон сидел, скрестив ноги, перед камином со стаканом молока и полной печенья тарелкой – его спутниками в течение ночи, или, по крайней мере, пока не появится Санта. (Перед этим он успешно пробрался на носочках из спальни.) Джон прождал Санту всю ночь. Он не заснул, хотя несколько раз проваливался в дремоту, закрывая глаза и склоняя голову. Но каждый раз удавалось прогнать сонливость и бодрствовать, ожидая. Снова и снова, но тот не пришёл. Той рождественской ночью Санта не появился у Уотсонов, и это разбило маленькое сердечко Джона. 

Всё дело в том, что ожидание возвращения Шерлока к Рождеству было похоже на ожидание толстого старика с длинной белой бородой, скользящего по дымоходу и дарящего подарки: в глубине души знаешь, что этого не произойдёт, но всё равно ждёшь. Ведь так отчаянно хочется доказать каждому, что тот не прав, доказать себе – не важно, что говорят остальные, не важно, что говоришь сам себе, ты держишься за эту веру – эту ложь, что Санта существует и принесёт то, чего сердце желает больше всего на свете.

Джон натянул куртку и отправился в бар вниз по улице. Ветер усиливался с каждым днём. Плечи Джона сгорбились, нос покраснел, губы дрожали от холода. Улица была пуста, но магазины и бары были заполнены желающими отогреться и не выходить на улицу как можно дольше. 

Он зашёл в бар, скверный ирландский бар, в котором подавали лучшее во всём Лондоне ирландское пиво, которое Джон когда – либо пробовал. Внутри было не так людно, как ожидалось, тем не менее, приличное количество людей пили, спасаясь от холода. 

_«Снежная буря, как и говорилось, движется на север, двадцать два города находятся под ударом стихии… »_ Телевизор был включён, показывая движение шторма. _«Сотни рейсов были отменены…»_

Заметив Лестрейда, Джон сел рядом.

– Джон, привет. Ты в порядке?

– Да, всё хорошо. А ты, Грег? – Джон потёр руки, пытаясь согреть их.

– Стал бы я тебя звать, если бы так оно и было?

Презрение сквозило в голосе Лестрейда, что удивило Джона. Грег поймал его шокированный взгляд, прежде чем глубоко вздохнуть и отставить кружку. Он заказал пиво Джону и глубоко вздохнул.

– Извини. Я не хотел… – он потёр ладонью лицо, когда Джон сочувственно его прервал:

– Всё в порядке, Грег. Не выспался в последнее время, да?

Мешки под глазами Лестрейда стали больше, отметил Джон, морщины на лбу глубже, а бороду он даже не подумал сбрить. Джон с жалостью посмотрел на друга. Он выглядел несчастным.

– Всё ещё в ссоре с тем своим другом?

Лестрейд, посмотрев на Джона усталыми глазами, кивнул.

– Не могу провести спокойное Рождество без него. Просто не могу. Я должен помириться с ним, знаешь? Поговорить с ним, или ещё что, но он не отвечает на мои звонки!

Принесли пиво Джона, и он сделал большой глоток. 

– А оставить голосовое сообщение не пробовал?

Лестрейд снова кивнул, закусив нижнюю губу и нахмурившись.

– Что ж, Грег. Жаль, что ничего нельзя поделать, – Джон покачал головой и приподнял бровь. – Нам в подобной ситуации остаётся только пить. Ожидание лишь тревожит беспокойное сердце.

Джон остановился, его глаза смотрели далеко за плечо Лестрейда, понимая, что сказанные им слова задели что-то внутри.

Лестрейд наклонился ближе, и низким, неуверенным голосом спросил:

– Джон… Ты же мой лучший друг, правда? 

Джон взглянул на Грега, чьи глаза были серьёзны и ждали ответа.

– Да, естественно.

– Что, если… – Лестрейд наклонил голову, затем поднял взгляд на Джона. – Что, если этот мой друг не просто друг?

Джон поднял непонимающий взгляд, ведь он на самом деле не имел ничего против, если друг Лестрейда не совсем друг.

– И что?

– Я имею в виду, – он прочистил горло, – что если он мой… _Партнёр?_

– Да, да, я понимаю, и это абсолютно нормально, Грег. Не волнуйся, – Джон успокаивающе опустил руку на плечо Грега, улыбаясь лучшему другу. Тот вернул улыбку, недолгую, но искреннюю, которая осветила его лицо, вернув прежнего Лестрейда.

– Спасибо, Джон, – он отвёл глаза и отпил пива, прежде чем продолжить, – я знал, что из всех людей именно ты поймёшь, будучи по уши в Шерлоке и всё такое.

Щёки Джона запылали, он приложил все усилия, чтобы рассмеяться.

– Я не по уши в Шерлоке. О чём ты? – запрокинув голову, Джон посмотрел на Лестрейда, словно у того выросла вторая голова. Лестрейд ухмыльнулся.

– Хватит отрицать, Джон, – он отпил пива, отставляя кружку. – Да, и если ты услышишь его снова…

– Я попрошу Майкрофта тебе перезвонить, – Джон прервал его, улыбаясь.

Глаза Лестрейда расширились, челюсть отвисла.

– Ты всё это время знал?

– Конечно, знал. Я дружу с Шерлоком Холмсом, бога ради. Он раньше всех узнаёт, кто с кем трахается, – усмехнулся Джон.

На мгновение повисла тишина, пока её не разорвал дружный смех.

– Ох, Джон Уотсон, ну ты и мерзавец.

Джон возвращался домой лишь с одной мыслью в голове: _что если…_

Он сделал глубокий вдох, выдохнув назад облако белого пара. Лучше прогуляться до дома пешком, чтобы очистить голову.

Джон прогуливался по тротуару, когда услышал взрыв здания в паре кварталов отсюда. Он тут же развернулся туда, где двое смотрели на это, крича от ужаса. Муж и жена, видимо. Когда Джон подбежал к ним, огонь охватил остаток прежде жилого здания. Красный цвет пламени ослеплял, Джону приходилось щуриться, чтобы разглядеть пару. Они стояли на тротуаре, через улицу напротив ярко пылал дом, превращая холод в смертельный жар. Джон почувствовал его, когда ещё только бежал.

– Что случилось? Вы позвонили в службу спасения? – выпалил Джон, подбежав к ним, стараясь помочь. Слегка запыхавшись, он достал телефон и начал набирать номер. Мужчина, державший в объятиях женщину, ответил дрожащим голосом:

– Мы не знаем, сами только что пришли. Испугались до чёртиков, – женщина кивнула. – По меньшей мере, наша дочь в безопасности. Она ночует у подруги. В паре кварталов отсюда. В доме жили только мы, так что всё в относительном порядке. 

Пара переглянулась, обнимая друг друга крепче. Облегчение накрыло Джона. Хотя бы без жертв. 

Девочка около двенадцати лет подбежала к ним троим. Плача и захлёбываясь рыданиями, она кричала.

– Роза! Где Донна? – спросила женщина у девчонки, паника пробивалась в её голосе, заставляя напрячься остальных. Сдерживая рыдания, та всхлипнула:

_– Донна вернулась домой за карманными деньгами._

Всё произошло в одночасье. Женщина закричала, ринувшись к зданию, прежде чем мужчина успел остановить её, обхватив руками за талию. Она кричала, когда Джон вбежал в пылающее здание, и огонь сомкнулся за его спиной.

Джон чувствовал, как жар проникает через кожу, когда он бегал от одного коридора к другому. Огонь перекинулся на пол, стены и потолок, куски дерева трещали, падая и сгорая. Горячий ветер дул со всех сторон, капли пота стекали по лбу Джона. Всё, что он видел, был красно – оранжевый злой огонь и серый дым, раздирающий горло. Он кричал снова и снова, бегая от одной комнаты к другой, пытаясь найти девочку.

– ДОННА!

Оттолкнув прочь все страхи и мысли, он побежал. После нескольких криков Джон, наконец, услышал их. Рыдания из комнаты в конце коридора. Он помчался туда, выбивая ногой дверь и обнаруживая комнату пустой, но со стоящим в углу деревянным шкафом. 

Подбежав, он открыл дверь. Внутри рыдала маленькая девочка, сжимая деньги в носке. С огромными коричневыми глазами и вьющимися тёмными волосами, ей было около девяти-десяти лет, судя по размеру, позволившему ей поместиться в буфете.

– Донна?

Голос Джона растворился в горящем кошмаре, но девочка кивнула, потирая влажные глаза руками. Джон, задыхаясь от бега и уменьшающегося с каждой минутой кислорода, присел перед ней.

– Донна, слушай. Я Джон, и я собираюсь вытащить нас отсюда и отвести тебя к маме и папе, хорошо?

Он улыбнулся и чмокнул её в лоб – жест, который он никогда прежде не использовал. Девочка снова кивнула. Джон подхватил её на руки и выбежал из комнаты. 

В то же мгновение потолок комнаты, откуда он вышли, упал с жутким грохотом. Девочка в ужасе закричала, но у Джона не было времени оглянуться или остановиться. Он устремился назад, к выходу, губы дрожали, когда он успокаивал девочку. Он понимал, что на спасение у них не больше пары минут.

Наконец, они добрались до двери. Увидев её, Джон пустился быстрее. Но прежде, чем они подошли к ней, за несколько шагов до выхода, кусок деревянной балки с грохотом упал с потолка. В этот раз закричала не только девочка, но и Джон.

Он остановился, отходя на пару шагов назад и опуская девочку на пол, глаза не отрывались от куска дерева, преградившего путь к побегу.

Что теперь, думал Джон. Дым ставал всё гуще, а огонь всё ближе. Совсем скоро они оба превратятся в пепел. Джон прикрыл глаза, прикусив губу. Это первый раз, когда он задумался о смерти. Уже в качестве вероятного мертвеца. Сгореть до пепла медленной мучительной смертью, с маленькой девочкой, которую только что встретил, а не с тем, с кем всегда думал, умрёт рядом.

Джон глубоко вздохнул и стиснул кулаки.

– Донна, – процедил он сквозь зубы, – как сильно ты хочешь увидеть родителей?

Его глаза при этом не отрывались от куска дерева, по диагонали преградившего путь.

А потом он услышал его. Джон услышал голос Шерлока, так хорошо знакомый, шепчущий прямо в ухо. Джон слышал его громко и ясно, низкий рокот Шерлока, вызывающий мурашки по спине.

 _«Если ты умрёшь здесь, без меня, Джон»,_ сказал голос, _«клянусь именем его величества Короля Англии, я тебя убью»._

– Очень-очень сильно! – крикнула девчушка, и Джон кивнул. Вдруг изнутри здания раздался грохот. Нет времени размышлять, скоро весь дом обрушится. Джон больше не терял времени. Подошёл к куску дерева, который ярко горел, превращаясь в уголь и пепел. Ударил со всей силы, но брусок не поддался. Время на исходе. Треск становился всё громче, остаток потолка угрожал упасть.

Обеими руками Джон схватил горящий брусок, крича во всё горло. Он двигал и двигал, не обращая внимания на дикую боль в ладонях и сгорающую кожу. Дым был довольно густым, вытягивающим жизнь из Джона и девочки. Джон скулил, ноги тряслись, но он продолжал двигать. Крики и ворчание усилились, как и боль в руках, но он не останавливался. Лишь одно в мыслях заставляло его двигаться дальше, лишь один человек. 

Когда кусок дерева сдвинулся, казалось, прошли часы. Он с грохотом упал на пол, Джон вернулся к девочке, хватая её и перекидывая себе за спину. Он добрался до двери и распахнул её. Холодный ветер прошёлся по телу, принося успокоительную прохладу. Джон выбежал наружу, направляясь к паре, встреченной ранее. Всё, последовавшее за этим, было словно в тумане. Джон помнил их улыбки и слёзы на лицах, когда передал им дочь. Они благодарили его, когда всё потемнело перед глазами.

– Да, сэр, мы уже даём ему кислород. Не волнуйтесь, сэр, с ним всё будет хорошо. Мы собираемся… О, а вот и он!

Джон лежал, привязанный к чему – то небольшому и белому. Скорая помощь, сообразил он. Через открытые двери он видел пожарных, пытающихся потушить пламя, направляя шланги и заливая водой здание, от которого осталось меньше половины.

Сев на кушетке, Джон убрал кислородную маску с лица, не обращая внимания на обеспокоенный взгляд молодой девушки – вероятно, одной из медсестёр, сидящей рядом.

– Как долго я был без сознания? – спросил он хриплым голосом.

– Три минуты, сэр. Мы сейчас отвезём вас в больницу.

Джон не чувствовал рук. Приподняв их, он увидел бинты. Лишь пальцы торчали из – под них, кровоточащие и чёрные, словно уголь.

– Нет, нет. В этом нет необходимости, я доктор.

– Но сэр, это стандартная процедура.

– Я и сам могу о себе позаботиться.

– Сэр…

 _– Пожалуйста,_ – подняв голову, он бросил на неё опасный взгляд. – Я просто хочу отправиться домой и остаться наедине.

Мгновение она смотрела на него, прежде чем с недовольным видом нерешительно кивнуть:

– Хорошо, – вздохнув, она улыбнулась. – Для местного героя – всё, что угодно. 

– Что?

Прежде, чем она успела ответить, от машины скорой помощи отделилась фигура и села рядом с медсестрой.

– Джон Уотсон, что ты с собой сделал? – гаркнул на него Лестрейд. Брови нахмурены, губы сжаты в недовольстве. Он был очень похож на папашу, чей сын прокрадывался домой в пять утра после дикой вечеринки.

– Со мной всё хорошо, Грег, – поведение друга рассмешило Джона. – Я бы с радостью тебя обнял, но, – подняв руки, он предъявил Лестрейду перевязанные кисти. Вздохнув, тот перестал хмуриться, облегчённо улыбнувшись.

– Оказывается, ты такой же безрассудный и без Шерлока.

Лестрейд на полицейской машине доставил Джона домой. Всю дорогу он не умолкал о том, каким глупым выглядит его лицо в саже. Добравшись до дома, Джон тут же принял холодный душ, стараясь уберечь от воды забинтованные руки. Смыл с себя всю грязь и пепел, прилипший к коже.

После душа Джон обнаружил то тут, то там несколько незначительных порезов. Он обработал их йодом и забинтовал. После всего он отправился в постель, но не нашёл отдыха. Ворочался с боку на бок, крутился без сна. Лишь около полуночи удалось заснуть, чтобы проснуться через несколько минут. Дыхание сбилось, пот стекал по лицу. Сцена падения балки снова и снова стояла перед глазами. Мгновение, когда он мог умереть.

А затем он заметил у кровати телефон и задумался об одном. Джон провёл рукой по лицу, успокаивая дыхание. Он должен сказать сейчас, прежде чем станет слишком поздно. Взяв телефон, он набрал номер и ждал.

_Гудок…_

Возможно, он спит.

_Второй гудок…_

Возможно, лежит под кайфом.

_Третий гудок…_

Возможно, снова ругается с Майкрофтом.

_Четвёртый…_

_– Алло._

– Шерлок…

Его имя вышло вместе с воздухом. Джон прикусил язык. На глазах выступили слёзы, дыхание снова участилось. Джон и прежде мог умереть тысячу раз, но тогда Шерлок всегда был рядом. И это, каким – то образом, успокаивало. Не важно, если ему придётся умереть, при условии, что Шерлок с ним. Сейчас он вспоминал те моменты, в бассейне, в туннеле.

В этот раз Шерлока с ним не было, и это пугало до смерти. Он был по – настоящему напуган, сильнее, чем когда-либо. Напуган вероятностью умереть рядом с каким – то незнакомцем, а не с ним.

_– Джон,_ – отозвался Шерлок с другого конца, его и так низкий голос стал ещё ниже. – _Что – то случилось?_

– Ммм, мне нужно сказать тебе кое-что, – Джон приложил все силы, стараясь звучать обычно, но голос надломился. Он закрыл глаза и глубоко вздохнул.

Нервно, слишком нервно. Сердце грохочет, словно ударная установка. В животе бабочки. Пальцы вцепились в простыню. 

_– Что сказать?_

Мысли Джона вернулись к ночи ожидания Санта Клауса. Ночи, когда он плакал, потому что оказался в дураках. Ночи, когда он узнал правду: все ему лгали, и Санты не существует. Ночи, когда у всхлипывающего на рассвете Джона оставался лишь проблеск надежды. Те самые слова он произнёс той ночью, надеясь, что Санта их услышит. Те самые слова он произнёс и сейчас:

– Ты нужен мне.

Рыдания вырвались из горла, слёзы потекли по его щекам. Он больше не мог держать это в себе. Он понимал, что Шерлок уже делает выводы, хотя не мог знать, что Джон собирался сказать именно это.

– Боже, ты нужен мне, Шерлок, – умолял Джон, плача, – пожалуйста.

 

**Канун Рождества**

_Рождество может быть отменено! Гигантская снежная буря надвигается на десятки городов…_

– Боже правый, – выдохнула миссис Хадсон, приложив руку к груди. – Надеюсь, Шерлок в порядке.

Выключив телевизор, Джон развернулся к ней.

– Конечно же, он в порядке. Чтобы его убить необходимо нечто большее, чем снежная буря.

Улыбка тронула её губы вместе с облегчённым вздохом.

– Ты прав, – она похлопала Джона по плечу, – я рада, что ты позвал Сару на ужин.

– Да, кстати об этом. Зачем вы её пригласили? Вы ведь знали, что мы давно расстались.

Вздохнув, миссис Хадсон посмотрела на Джона.

– Ты выглядел таким одиноким. Я встретила её в магазине и подумала, почему бы и нет.

– Потому что! – Джон заскулил, словно щенок, просящий угощение. – Потому что вы сделали всё весьма затруднительным, миссис Хадсон.

Она сжала губы:

– Ох, всё равно, Джон! Приведи её, пока я немного приберусь, ладно?

Она ушла, растворившись на кухне, когда Джон разочарованно зарычал.

_Рождество больше не ощущается таким, как должно. Предполагается, что в это время мы чувствуем себя счастливыми и всё такое. Сейчас Рождество хуже самого обычного понедельника. Дурацкое и дерьмовое._

Джон шёл дальше и дальше, проклиная Рождество на пути к Саре. Снежная буря не добралась до Лондона. На самом деле, день был довольно ярким. Хотя и очень ветреным. В тот день Джон натянул одежду в четыре слоя, включая свитер. Он даже надел шапку, ту, маленькую, что Молли подарила в прошлом году, и в которой он выглядел ниже, чем есть на самом деле.

Он позвонил в дверь дома Сары. Она вышла, одетая в узкое чёрное платье под розовым меховым пальто. Макияж был слишком вульгарным, губы слишком яркими, под цвет щёк, волосы завиты, начёсаны и уложены. Она улыбнулась, показывая белоснежные зубы.

– Я не переборщила?

Джон прочистил горло:

– Нет! Ты отлично выглядишь, – что вовсе не было ложью, потому что на самом деле он даже не обратил на неё особого внимания. 

Джон привёл её на Бейкер Стрит, где их уже ждали. Сразу за Лестрейдом прибыли Молли и Майк.

– Оу, кто пришёл! – воскликнул Лестрейд с набитым ртом, полным черничного маффина. Он стоял возле кухни, прислонившись к дверной раме. С прошлого раза, когда Джон его видел, его вид немного улучшился, хотя это и было всего прошлой ночью.

– Привет, Джон, – поприветствовала Молли с улыбкой.

Майк Стемфорд помахал рукой:

– Привет.

– Привет всем, – ответил Джон, переводя взгляд на Сару. – Это Сара. Сара, это все. 

– Привет, Сара, – они произнесли это в одночасье, как в клубе анонимных наркоманов или алкоголиков, когда называешь своё имя, и каждый говорит «Привет, (твоё имя)!»

Молли направилась в кухню помочь миссис Хадсон с ужином, пока остальные сели, разговаривая о погоде.

– Ужасно, правда? Моя кузина вообще не смогла добраться до дома, – начал Майк.

– Ага. Говорят, улицы заметены снегом три фута высотой, – поддержал Лестрейд.

– Ну, хотя бы дождь не идёт, – отметила Сара, вызвав смех у мужчин.

Джон тем временем слушал радио. Играла Blue Christmas*, и он ни на секунду не мог оторваться и присоединиться к беседе, потому что слушал песню.

* [MORE=Перевод] Перевод – Грустное Рождество

Меня ждет грустное Рождество без тебя,  
Я буду очень грустить, вспоминая о тебе.  
Красные украшения на зеленой елке  
Выглядят совсем иначе, когда ты не рядом со мной...

Меня ждет грустное Рождество — определенно,  
И когда эта грусть принесёт боль,  
У тебя все будет хорошо в твоем белом Рождестве...  
А у меня ждет грустное, грустное Рождество... [/MORE]

Ель сияла гирляндами и яркими игрушками. Даже маленький череп, который купил Джон. Рождественские огни отражались в окне, расцвечивая его. По всей квартире развешены красные и зелёные украшения, играла рождественская музыка, рядом сидели друзья и «вторая половинка», миссис Хадсон приготовила ужин. И, тем не менее, Джон не ощущал Рождества. Ни капельки. Джон всегда жил завтрашним днём, но сейчас просто хотел, чтобы он наступил скорее.

Джон вздохнул. Остальные перевели разговор с погоды на работу. Кроме Джона, который, слушая, пялился в пол, и Сары, которая не отводила взгляд от него. Они сидели на диване. Сара заставила Джона сесть на самом краю, когда, придвигаясь, сокращала расстояние между ними. 

– Джон.

– Хмм?

– Я подумала… Раз уж это свидание, может, мы после ужина пойдём, выпьем?

– Конечно.

– Что с твоими руками?

– Ничего. Мм, несчастный случай на кухне.

– Выглядит слишком для кухонной случайности.

– … ага.

Кажется, Сара, наконец, заметила у Джона отсутствие энтузиазма. Понизив голос, она спросила:

– Ты в порядке?

Джон долго смотрел на неё, прежде чем прочистить горло.

– Сара, у меня вопрос.

Она кивнула, когда Джон развернулся к ней. Они смотрели друг на друга.

Джон опустил взгляд, нервно сминая пальцы. Он не доверял этой девушке, но не знал, с кем ещё поговорить, ему было необходимо выговориться прямо сейчас. Неприятное чувство выросло в груди. Он понимал, что Сара выслушает, но не был уверен, что поймёт. 

– Слишком ли эгоистично любить человека, зная, что это разрушит годами выращенную дружбу?

Сара лучезарно улыбнулась:

– Да.

Джон поднял брови, плечи опустились. Но затем Сара, наклонив голову, страстно посмотрела на него, продолжая:

– Если только другой тоже не влюблён. Тогда это будет просто одолжением для обоих.

Миссис Хадсон ворвалась в комнату, держа в руках поднос с индейкой.

– Ужин готов! Все за стол!

Лестрейд и Майк поднялись, направляясь в кухню. А Джон и Сара остались там, где сидели, смотря друг на друга. Джон улыбнулся своим мыслям _«Возможно ли, что он тоже в меня влюблён?»._ Но их прервала Сара, которая положила ладонь ему на бедро и наклонилась ближе:

– Не волнуйся, Джон, – прошептала она на ухо, – полагаю, ты сделал одолжение нам обоим.

– Ага, – счастливо улыбнулся он, а затем его лицо изменилось за миг. – Погоди-ка, _что?_

А потом Сара наклонилась, сокращая расстояние между ними и оставляя поцелуй на губах Джона.

Хотя Джон её не остановил. Вероятно, из-за шока. Он позволил страстно себя целовать, когда она начала изучать его рот длинным языком, и позволил рефлексам вернуть поцелуй. Его мысли были заняты внезапным осознанием. Он позволил касаться себя, гладить по затылку, ерошить волосы. Воздуха не хватало, и он ждал, когда поцелуй прекратится, чтобы объяснить, что имел в виду совсем не её.

Оглушающие, сопровождаемые пыхтением шаги послышались с лестницы. Кто-то прямо сейчас стоял за дверью, кого Джон мог увидеть. Он открыл глаза, чтобы увидеть гостя, и Сара, наконец, отстранилась.

В дверях стоял мужчина, с излишне огромным рюкзаком на спине, пальто и тёмные вьющиеся волосы присыпаны снегом. Бритвенно острые зелёные глаза не отрывались от целующейся на диване парочки, дыхание было тяжёлым и горячим. 

В дверном проёме стоял Шерлок Холмс, и особо счастливым он не выглядел.

Майкрофт Холмс вбежал по лестнице следом, после чего упёрся руками в колени, выравнивая дыхание. Лестрейд вышел из кухни на шум.

– Джон, кто там? – он подошёл посмотреть, и, боже, Джон никогда не видел его настолько удивлённым. Лицо вытянулось, глаза увлажнились, напряжение покинуло его.

– Майк… – выдохнул Грег. Майкрофт поднял голову и их глаза встретились. Он был менее удивлён и более счастлив. Уголки его губ приподнялись в улыбке, глаза сверкали, словно перед взором находилась целая терраса пирожных.

– Добрый вечер, Грег, – он подошёл ближе, одетый в обычный костюм и пальто. Лестрейд бросил всё, что держал в руках, и покачал головой. 

– Ты маленький… – он распахнул объятия и крепко стиснул Майкрофта. Тот не смог удержаться и рассмеялся, обнимая в ответ.

– Я скучал по тебе.

Лестрейд отстранился, всё ещё обхватывая руками шею Майкрофта. С улыбкой до ушей, с радостным сердцем. С нежностью посмотрев тому в глаза, он произнёс:

– Я тоже скучал по тебе.

– А, да, – добавил Майкрофт, опустив голову и выпятив губу. – Прости, что не отвечал на твои звонки. Знаю, ты, должно быть…

Приложив палец к подбородку, Лестрейд поднял голову и прервал его поцелуем. Он целовал долго, сильно, страстно, как в последний раз. Сперва Майкрофт удивился, но поцеловал в ответ. Оба понимали, что на них смотрит не одна пара глаз, но их не заботило. Для каждого из них был важен лишь человек рядом, любовь всей жизни, который с ним в Рождество. 

Джон, разинув рот, не отрывал взгляда от Шерлока. Глаза и уши того были красными, снег покрывал волосы, как и пальто.

– Что происходит, кто пришёл? – миссис Хадсон вышла в гостиную и ахнула, увидев Шерлока. – Ты вернулся! – она улыбалась.

Шерлок не сдвинулся ни на дюйм. Он стоял там, облокотившись рукой о дверную раму. Бледный, уставший и замёрзший. Когда-то частое дыхание замедлилось. Глаза не отрывались от Джона. 

Джон отодвинулся от Сары, слегка отталкивая её в сторону. А затем понимание накрыло его с головой. Он перевёл взгляд на сидящую рядом Сару, а затем обратно на ледяной взгляд Шерлока.

– Это… это не то, чем кажется! – его плечи обмякли, глаза расширились, грудь болела от чувства вины и тех эмоций, которые возникли при виде Шерлока, появившегося в дверях.

Шерлок перевёл взгляд на пол, прежде чем резко развернуться и спуститься вниз. Входная дверь хлопнула так сильно, что все присутствующие вышли в гостиную узнать, что происходит.

– Это был Шерлок? – спросила Молли, стоя рядом с Майком. 

– Разве он не собирается войти? – спросил Стемфорд у миссис Хадсон.

– Не знаю, дорогой… – она грустно посмотрела на оставшихся.

– Ты должен догнать его, Джон, – привлёк к себе внимание Майкрофт.

– И ты здесь! – воскликнула миссис Хадсон.

Обнимая рукой Майкрофта, Лестрейд поддержал:

– Полагаю, ты должен сделать это.

На мгновение повисла тишина, прежде чем миссис Хадсон хлопнула в ладоши.

– Что ж, полагаю, нам стоит вернуться к ужину. И думаю, Майкрофт должен присоединиться к нам. 

Все, кивая, пробормотали согласие, кроме Джона, который не отрывал взгляд от двери.

– Пойдёмте, – позвала миссис Хадсон. Гости отправились за ней.

Сара, положив ладонь Джону на плечо, с беспокойством спросила:

– Джон, ты в порядке?

Резко повернув голову, Джон прорычал:

– В порядке? В порядке ли я? 

Гости остановились, уставившись на Джона. Он поднялся, сжав кулаки во внезапном порыве гнева.

– А что насчёт Шерлока? В порядке ли он? Или я единственный в этом проклятом доме, кому не насрать на него? – прокричал он, тяжело шагая, покинул гостиную и, спустившись по лестнице, хлопнул за собой дверью.

Выйдя из дома, Джон ступил на тротуар, натягивая куртку. Небо потускнело, укрывая улицы белым снегом. Он огляделся вокруг в поисках друга. От понижения температуры и сильного ветра нос быстро покраснел. Джон шёл дальше и дальше по тротуару, не зная куда. Иногда он бежал, иногда останавливался отдышаться. Иногда он спотыкался, чуть не падая в снег. Иногда снег попадал прямо в глаза, так что приходилось останавливаться и тереть их. Губы посинели, тело уже тряслось от холода. Положение безвыходное, понимал он. Как мог он найти Шерлока Холмса в такую погоду, когда полиция не могла отыскать его даже ясным днём? Но Джон отогнал прочь эту мысль. Он не собирался возвращаться домой без своего друга. Он будет искать, пока не встанет солнце, если сможет; он может проголодаться и испытывать жажду, но не остановится. Он был готов замёрзнуть до смерти, но найти этого засранца, которого называл своим другом.

Джон решил проверить убежища Шерлока, которые знал. Он оглянулся в поисках такси, но в такую погоду улицы были пусты. Совсем безлюдно. Весь город выглядел заброшенным и мёртвым, укрытым белым пеплом. Джон запыхался. Пройдя столько миль, воздуха не хватало. Ноги принесли его в огромный парк. Он прислонился к дереву, выравнивая дыхание. С места, где Джон стоял, была видна гигантская рождественская ель. У её подножия стояла скамейка, на которой сидела одетая в пальто фигура с тёмными волосами. Огромный походный рюкзак стоял рядом. 

Глаза Джона светились, пока он бежал последнюю милю, игнорируя ноющие лёгкие и дрожащие ноги. Голова кружилась, забинтованные руки окоченели, но он мчался без остановки, не отводя глаз. Чем ближе он был к скамейке, тем больше фигура напоминала его друга Шерлока и его излишне огромный рюкзак. Джон остановился в паре шагов. В глазах потемнело, дыхание стало поверхностным. Он задумался над тем, что собирается сказать.

_Прости? Я скучаю по тебе? Я влюблён в тебя? Не хочешь попробовать большего?_

А затем Джон представил, как Шерлок принял к сведению сказанное, и это было совсем не хорошо.

_Прости за что? Меня не было всего десять дней. Джон, я польщён твоим предложением. Я привык считать себя женатым на работе._

Джон шагнул ближе, и ещё раз. Снег падал, как и прежде, с той разницей, что теперь не был таким тяжёлым. Гирлянды, обёрнутые вокруг дерева, сияли кругом, излучая ощущение тепла посреди снега и освещая всё вокруг. Джон остановился перед скамейкой, и оказался прав. Шерлок сидел, откинувшись на спинку, не отводя глаз от ели перед собой. Он даже не дрогнул, когда Джон подошёл. Джон знал, что Шерлок почувствовал его присутствие, но не знал, что сказать. Так что он улыбнулся, засовывая руки в карманы. 

– Что ж, ты вернулся раньше, – начал он, отталкивая изнеможение и все остальные эмоции. Шерлок продолжал смотреть на дерево.

– Рождество у родителей не было таким уж захватывающим, да? – Джон ждал ответа на своё высказывание, но тот всё ещё молчал.

– Шерлок…

– Я вернулся к тебе, – выпалил Шерлок. Глаза Джона расширились от удивления, чувство вины вновь наполнило грудь. Волосы на шее встали дыбом, когда он посмотрел вниз, на друга.

– Ты…

Шерлок опустил голову, прежде чем взглянуть на Джона. То, что Джон увидел в его глазах, разбило ему сердце. Он мог поклясться, Шерлок не выглядел расстроенным или злым; он выглядел искренним и, откровенно говоря, задетым. Джон никогда не видел его таким. Щёки были такие же красные, как и нос, брови нахмурены, а глаза, отражающие жёлтые огоньки гирлянды, блестели. Но Джон видел, что Шерлок сильно пытался не выглядеть таким слабым и грустным, сжав едва заметно дрожащие губы в тонкую линию.

– …Сказал, я нужен тебе.

Его тихие слова поразили Джона, который теперь не скрывал то, что чувствовал на самом деле: вину, радость, злость, печаль. Он вспомнил ночь накануне, когда вдруг позвонил Шерлоку, едва избежав гибели в пожаре.

– Ты вернулся, потому что я сказал… – недосказанное повисло в воздухе. Ком встал в горле, когда он собирался произнести это. Те три слова звучали у него в ушах – _ты нужен мне._

Шерлок не ответил. Его взгляд, совершенно пустой, вернулся к дереву. Джон знал, что Шерлок не был человеком эмоций, и чувствовать подобное впервые за долгое время, должно быть, было тревожно. Джон видел это в его глазах: боль, злость, и, больше всего смущение. Мучимый чем-то, сжигающим изнутри, чему даже не знал названия, Джон цокнул языком. Видеть Шерлока таким уязвимым разбивало ему сердце. Он вытянул тщательно забинтованную с того случая накануне руку из кармана и протянул тому. Джон сам сменил бинты. Шерлок повернулся, глядя сперва на них, а затем на Джона. 

– Должно быть, больно, – пробормотал он.

Джон сглотнул ком в горле, взглянув Шерлоку в глаза.

– Давай, пора возвращаться.

Он протянул руку настойчивее. Шерлок опустил взгляд на его ладонь, прежде чем коснуться её своей. Провёл по ней пальцами, заставляя сердце Джона пропустить удар. А затем переплёл его пальцы со своими, аккуратно обхватывая и удерживая обожжённую руку. Он поднял любопытный взгляд, словно изучая реакцию. Джон посмотрел в ответ, заливаясь краской. Ему не хотелось, чтобы Шерлок заметил, ведь за этим последуют смущающие наблюдения, чего Джону хотелось меньше всего.

Джон поднял рюкзак, закидывая его себе на спину и отвлекая внимание. Шерлок не остановил его, но возразил:

– Я мог бы и сам понести его.

Джон потряс головой, опуская взгляд и пряча покрасневшие щеки. Шерлок всё ещё мягко держал его руку. Джон ненавидел Шерлока за случайности вроде держания за руки, словно это самая обычная вещь между друзьями.

Шерлок моргнул, наклоняя голову, чтобы оказаться глазами на одном уровне с Джоном.

– Джон? – спросил Шерлок. Его тёплое дыхание, вырвавшееся облачком белого тумана, коснулось волос Джона. Его лицо находилось на расстоянии дюйма. Джон встретился с ним взглядом.

– Мы должны идти, все ждут.

Выплюнув предложение, Джон отвёл взгляд. Он пошёл прочь от скамейки, таща Шерлока за руку следом за собой. Тот послушно последовал за ним, всё ещё не отпуская руки. Чёрное пальто развевалось сзади.

Оба шли бок-о-бок, глядя в сторону. Иногда один из них поглядывал на другого краем глаза. Прогулка домой по – прежнему проходила в тишине. В какой-то момент снег прекратил падать, всё замерло. Джон посмотрел на их соединённые руки. Он наслаждался каждой секундой, тепло Шерлока согрело его окоченевшую ладонь. Но подняв взгляд и увидев, что Шерлок до сих пор не выглядит довольным, Джон сжал губы, желая отпустить руку, даже если этого совсем не хотелось.

221Б по Бейкер Стрит была в паре кварталов, когда Джон, наконец, решился заговорить. Он прочистил горло, и постарался придать голосу обычное звучание.

– Почему ты убежал?

Шерлок резко повернул голову, глядя на Джона, тёмные локоны упали на лоб, и Джону до боли захотелось пропустить его мягкие волосы сквозь пальцы.

– Потому что, – он безучастно смотрел вниз, – я решил не мешать. Ты был на диване с женщиной… целовались…

Джон презирал себя за то, что не удержал Сару от поцелуя, и ненавидел за то, что Шерлоку довелось увидеть это и даже больше.

– Это не то, чем кажется, – выдохнул Джон. Он остановил Шерлока перед дверью. Посмотрел вверх, стоя перед ним.

– Сара поцеловала меня, потому что решила, что я в неё влюблён. Но это не так, и я не целовал её в ответ. Клянусь. Это чистое недоразумение. Я имел в виду… – он остановился на секунду, – я сожалею, – Джон даже не знал, за что просил прощения, но чувствовал необходимость этого.

– Джон… – произнёс Шерлок, касаясь друга, замершего на месте. 

Джон задержал дыхание, Шерлок наклонился вперёд и вдруг остановился. Позади Джона раздался щелчок. Шерлок взглянул на него: ледяная сталь в глазах, голос холоднее завывающего ветра. Это больше не тот взгляд, который был в парке, а его обычный. Стоический, холодный, равнодушный взгляд.

_– Ты не должен был звонить мне той ночью._

Шерлок выпустил руку Джона, проходя мимо него в дом, оставляя того перед входной дверью. Джон ощутил боль в груди. Его слова снова и снова крутились в голове. Он глубоко вздохнул, собираясь с духом. Слова Шерлока были кинжалом, а целью – сердце Джона.

Он последовал за Шерлоком, останавливая того перед лестницей и закрывая за собой дверь. Положив руку тому на плечо, Джон развернул его к себе. Теперь Шерлок смотрел на него со злостью на лице. Хотел бы Джон, чтобы Шерлок просто скрывал печаль под грубостью, но сейчас он больше ни в чём не был уверен. Облизав посиневшие губы, он всё ещё удерживал Шерлока рукой.

– Пожалуйста, не делай этого со мной, Шерлок, – его голос надломился. – Не сердись на меня. Не так. Можешь сердиться из-за Клюэдо, или за спрятанные револьвер и сигареты, или снятие никотиновых пластырей, но не сердись за это. Не сейчас. Не в… – Джон выпалил всё это на одном дыхании. Он моргнул и перевёл дух. – Не в Рождество.

– Мальчики, вы вернулись? – позвала миссис Хадсон с лестницы. Джон прикрыл глаза. Он почувствовал слабость в ногах. 

– Поднимемся через минуту, миссис Хадсон! – отозвался Шерлок, и домовладелица вернулась в кухню. – Ты в порядке? – спросил он.

– В полном, – открыв глаза и улыбнувшись, Джон кивнул.

Шерлок поднялся наверх следом за Джоном. Джон испытывал затруднение с дыханием, в глазах потемнело, но шёл дальше. Он чуть не упал на ступеньках. Наконец он добрался наверх и прошёл в кухню, где все уже сидели за столом. Выглядело так, словно все ждали только их двоих, еда оставалась нетронутой. Джон ощутил вину за то, что накричал на них ранее. В глубине души он знал, что о нём беспокоились так же, как и он о Шерлоке. Но извиниться не осталось времени, потому что воздух внезапно сгустился. Джон задышал медленно, тело окоченело. Было похоже, что он тонет посреди моря. 

– А вот и они! – воскликнул Майк, держа в руке бокал вина. Лестрейд сидел рядом с Майкрофтом, каждый также с бокалом вина. Между ними не осталось свободного места. Их плечи соприкасались, а на лицах играли счастливые улыбки.

– Я думал, ты его не найдёшь. Никому в Скотланд-Ярде этого не удавалось, – пошутил Лестрейд.

– Садитесь, оба! – миссис Хадсон указала на два стоящих рядом пустующих стула.

– Прошу прощения за ненадлежащее поведение. Мне правда жаль, что заставил вас проголодаться в ожидании нас. Я весьма польщён, – Шерлок произнёс абсолютно искренне, без капли сарказма, улыбнувшись повисшей в конце тишине. 

Все переглянулись, Молли, прочистив горло, ответила:

– Всё хорошо, Шерлок. Садись, чтобы мы могли начать, – она тепло улыбнулась.

Джон улыбнулся другу, хотя тот не мог этого увидеть. Шерлок включил свой рождественский режим, и Джон наслаждался этим.

_Вдруг гирлянды и украшения снова стали иметь значение. Вдруг рождественская песня по радио снова стала прекрасной. Всё снова ощущалось таким рождественским. Рождество вернулось. И оно снова восхитительное. Оно…_

Ноги Джона задрожали, прежде чем он с глухим стуком свалился на стул. Все с беспокойством уставились на него.

– Джон, ты в порядке? – спросила Сара, сидящая рядом с Молли на другом конце стола. – Ты не очень хорошо выглядишь.

– Всё хорошо, просто немного замёрз, правда, – ответил Джон. Шерлок сел рядом с ним, потирая руки.

– Что ж! Можем ли начать, прежде чем все слишком опьянеют от вина?

Все захихикали. Они опустили бокалы с вином, но в этот момент Джон упал со стула, заставляя каждого ахнуть.

Джон упал на пол, лицо побелело, губы посинели. В одно мгновение Шерлок оттолкнул стул, опускаясь на колени рядом с ним. Джон видел крайнее беспокойство в его глазах. А затем всё потемнело, но Джон продолжал слышать его голос. Голос, который Джон так хотел слышать вживую, а не по телефону, самый любимый его звук. 

Голос Шерлока исчезал в темноте угасающего сознания Джона. Но он повторялся снова и снова в ушах. Джон чувствовал ухом тёплое дыхание, прежде чем погрузиться в темноту. 

– Джон? Оставайся со мной, оставайся со мной.

 

**5 дней до Рождества**

– Джон, мне нужно поговорить с тобой.

Шерлок лежал на кровати, пялясь в потолок. Глаза приспосабливались к темноте.

– _Что случилось?_ – прозвучал Джон с другого конца. Положив телефон рядом с ухом, Шерлок глубоко вздохнул.

– Приехал Майкрофт и всё испортил, – его голос дрожал. – Он расстроил маму из-за меня. Он… 

Шерлок остановился, его голова свисала с кровати. Он уставился на флаконы на прикроватной тумбочке. С белым порошком внутри, вдыхание которого в больших количествах может привести к гибели. Кокаин. Шерлок вытащил его из тайника в потолке своей старой спальни, где прежде прятал подобное от матери. Он улыбнулся размытым очертаниям флакона в темноте.

– Я не могу заснуть, – наконец произнёс он, решив не говорить Джону ничего такого, что может разрушить его самого, и его любимое Рождество.

Глаза Шерлока не отрывались от флакона. Ему была необходима доза. Так сильно необходима. Он бы принял всё сразу, не важно. Ему было ненавистно всё и все, он хотел избавиться от этого. На этот раз рядом не было Джона, который бы остановил. Он мог делать что угодно, и Джон не увидит. Он мог оторваться.

Шерлок знал, что не может вернуться к прежней жизни. Глубоко внутри его сердце хотело иного. Оно хотело, чтобы Джон остановил. Но мозгу, как бы то ни было, нужен стимулятор. Когда Майкрофт вывел его из себя, мозг продолжал напоминать о тайнике в потолке, и Шерлок послушался. Так он пришёл к тому, что сердце боролось с тем, чего желала голова. 

Шерлок закрыл глаза. Он был потерян. Не знал что делать, что правильно, а что нет. Он ждал ответа, ждал Джона, чтобы все снова стало как должно быть.

_– Знаешь, когда я был маленьким, моя мать всегда злилась на меня за воровство джема?_

Шерлок распахнул глаза, нахмурившись. _Что?_

– Воровство чего?

Шерлок слышал, как Джон улыбается, прежде чем продолжить рассказ.

– _Джема. Видишь ли, когда я был ребёнком…_ – Джон рассказывал историю о воровстве джема, и Шерлок забыл обо всех заботах. Шерлок смеялся, начав затем рассказывать об ульях в родительском саду.

– Джон.

– _Хмм?_

– Спасибо.

– _За что?_

Шерлок взглянул на флаконы рядом с ним, пообещав себе утром первым делом всё выбросить. Ему не нужна доза, если с ним Джон Уотсон. 

– За спасение жизни.

 **Канун Рождества**

Долгое время всё, что Джон мог видеть, была темнота, и всё, что мог слышать, – приглушенные голоса. Он не знал, где находился, был ли жив. Может, он умер, и смерть была огромным тёмным шаром, и больше ничего.

Чувства возвращались к жизни. Он ощущал простыню под собой, подушку под головой, тепло и запах спальни. Веки отяжелели, открыть их потребовало значительного времени. Первое, что Джон увидел, – потолок. Он находился в своей спальне, укутанный в несколько одеял. Нарастающая головная боль пробудила его полностью. Он мягко простонал, прежде чем повернуть голову в попытке унять боль. Глаза распахнулись, когда он увидел это.

Шерлок Холмс спал рядом на кровати, повернувшись лицом к Джону. Тёмные волосы спадали на лоб, лицо было бледным и мягким. Он выглядел словно невинное дитя, слегка приоткрыв рот, грудь вздымалась и опускалась. Веки плотно закрыты. Лицо Шерлока было так близко, что Джон чувствовал дыхание на своём лице. Он был уверен, что не дышал. Несмотря на мешки под глазами, Шерлок выглядел великолепно. Джон не знал, может ли мужчина быть прекрасен, но когда увидел Шерлока рядом с собой, тот был самым прекрасным человеком, которого Джон когда-либо встречал.

Шерлок протяжно простонал, прежде чем поморщиться. Он просыпался. Джон продолжал пялиться, руки чесались от желания погладить его по щеке. Шерлок проснулся, зевая, глаза приоткрылись, словно в полусне. Он выглядел уставшим, губы слегка надулись, когда он посмотрел на Джона. 

– И как давно ты на меня пялишься? – спросил он ленивым, хриплым ото сна голосом.

Джон усмехнулся:

– Я тоже только что проснулся.

Шерлок потёр глаза, пока Джон продолжал:

– Кстати, что, по-твоему, ты делаешь, лёжа в моей постели?

Шерлок, всё ещё потирая глаза, пожал плечами. Джон снова усмехнулся.

– Как ты себя чувствуешь? – спросил Шерлок, моргая и стряхивая оставшуюся сонливость.

– Чувствую… – Джон окинул взглядом тело, укутанное одеялами до плеч, – тепло и уютно, – он кивнул, переводя взгляд на Шерлока.

– Хорошо. То, что мы и хотели.

Шерлок вздохнул, глядя в потолок. Джон не мог вспомнить, как попал сюда, так что он спросил:

– Что со мной случилось?

Шерлок резко повернул голову, смотря ему в глаза.

– Гипотермия, – начал он. – Температура твоего тела снизилась до опасного значения. Ты потерял сознание. Вероятно, ты был на холоде слишком долго.

– А что с ужином?

– Уже должен был закончиться.

– Только не говори, что пропустил ужин, – воскликнул Джон через мгновение.

– Я пропустил ужин.

– Как ты мог!

– Что? Я был здесь, с тобой. Ты умирал, мне пришлось всё проконтролировать и позволить остальным мирно поужинать в Рождество!

– Ты должен быль вызвать скорую или что-то ещё.

– Это то, чего бы ты хотел? Чтобы приехала скорая, устроила переполох, и праздничный ужин отменился? Я отказался вызывать скорую помощь, ситуация была под моим контролем.

– И на чём основывался твой отказ?

– На твоём желании мирно поужинать в Рождество! Разве не этого ты всегда хотел?

– Я хотел, чтобы ты не пропустил ужин, вот и всё. Это тот человеческий поступок, который ты совершаешь каждый год.

– Что ты имеешь в виду под человеческим поступком – я не машина, заметь.

– Да, но иногда действуешь именно так! Большинство времени! Как, как заморозить до смерти, будучи на морозе столько, сколько я был! И, и… – осознав, что повысил голос, Джон отвёл взгляд и успокоил дыхание, – и оставить нас в Рождество без предварительного предупреждения. 

Шерлок посмотрел на друга, прежде чем произнести:

– Джон, это ничего не проясняет.

– Что я имею в виду, – он снова повысил голос, – ты преодолел весь путь сюда, как-то справился с метелью, покинул родителей, и ради чего?

Шерлок вскочил с кровати и выбежал из комнаты, унося с собой всё тепло. Джон хлопнул себя по лбу. Всё, чего он хотел, чтобы Шерлок не пропустил праздничный ужин. Джон знал, что Шерлоку нравятся их рождественские посиделки, когда он может вести себя иначе, позволяя всем воспринимать его как обычного человека. Он хотел, чтобы все знали: Шерлок – человек. Он знал, что Шерлок не машина, а хороший друг, даже если иногда и ведёт себя не так. Он всегда знал. Но другие нет, и Джон хотел, чтобы мир узнал, каким удивительным на самом деле является Шерлок Холмс.

Голова снова кружилась, но он проигнорировал это. Укутавшись, приготовился снова заснуть. Он бросил взгляд на будильник, стоящий на столе. Рождество близко. Ещё тридцать минут, и наступит двадцать пятое декабря, но никогда прежде Джону так не хотелось Рождества. Он желал, чтобы всё скорее закончилось. Всё вернётся к нормальности. Шерлок снова будет раскрывать преступления вместе с ним. Они будут подшучивать друг над другом, как друзья, ходить по ресторанам, где Шерлок может поесть бесплатно, и обсуждать дела, как коллеги. Забудут то, что происходило в это Рождество, и, возможно, никогда больше не будут звать гостей на праздничный ужин. Всё вернётся к нормальности.

Джон закрыл глаза, игнорируя боль в груди. Слёзы покатились из уголков глаз, но он зажмурился сильнее. Губы задрожали, он всхлипнул. Он не хотел возвращения к обычной жизни. Он был так близко к желаемому, так близко, до боли.

Он тихо плакал в постели, подушка намокла от катящихся по щекам слёз.

А потом он услышал мелодию, пение скрипки этажом ниже. Он не мог удержаться. Вытер слёзы, сбросил прочь одеяла, встал с кровати и отправился на звук.

Шерлок Холмс стоял у окна, рядом с диваном, держа скрипку у подбородка, и смычок в руке. Он играл прекрасную мелодию. Джон не знал, кто из музыкальных гениев восемнадцатого столетия написал её, но звучала она восхитительно. Глубоко и печально, выражая страдание и отчаяние человека. Звучала, внушая страх, но была прекрасной. Если поискать слово, которым можно было её описать, это слово – боль. Как приходится принять свою боль, ведь она определяет, кто ты есть, и это именно то, что Джон чувствовал, слушая мелодию, каждая нота проникала прямо в сердце.

Джон стоял у двери, когда Шерлок закончил играть. Оставаясь стоять лицом к окну, Шерлок наклонил голову, поглядывая на Джона краем глаза.

– Это было прекрасно.

Шерлок отвернулся к окну.

– Кто написал её?

– Я.

– Ты… Ты это сочинил?

Шерлок протянул руку, включая радио, где играла медленная песня. Название песни звучало как «Рождественская песня». Шерлок развернулся, подходя к Джону. Тот облизал губы, когда Шерлок протянул руку. Джон посмотрел непонимающим взглядом, но рука не опускалась. Джон озадаченно принял её, понимая, что Шерлок приглашал на танец.

Шерлок притянул Джона ближе, положив одну руку на бедро, а другой осторожно удерживая обожжённую ладонь. В ответ Джон обхватил его плечо, заглядывая в глаза. В этот момент он осознал, как сильно соскучился по запаху его рубашки, цвету глаз. Двое мужчин танцевали, медленно и небрежно вальсируя по комнате.

Шерлок растопил витавшее в воздухе напряжение, прошептав на ухо:

– Твои извинения приняты.

Джон смущённо улыбнулся.

– Что?

– Ты собирался извиниться.

– Но я ещё ничего не сказал.

– Подумал, что мог бы сделать тебе одолжение.

Джон рассмеялся, встречаясь глазами с Шерлоком.

– Прости, что накричал. Правда в том, что я хотел показать всем, что ты…

– Нормальный?

– Прекрасный.

Шерлок открыл рот в изумлении. Он явно ожидал не этого. Прочистив горло, Джон отвёл взгляд, заливаясь краской. Он не знал, что может быть настолько храбрым. 

– Как вы вернулись в Лондон? – спросил он, отвлекая внимание.

– Машиной. Полёты отменили, у нас не было выбора. Угх, нет ничего хуже поездки с Майкрофтом. Он не мог удержать жидкость в себе больше двух минут. Большинство заправок, на которых мы останавливались, были ужасны. Он на самом деле сильно замедлил нас.

Джон снова засмеялся, рассмешив и Шерлока. Тот опустил взгляд на Джона, вальсируя с песней в свете рождественских огней квартиры. Его движения идеально совпадали с Джоном, позволяя танцу доставлять удовольствие обоим. Он обхватил пальцами ладонь Джона, когда расстояние между ними сократилось.

– Забавно, как я думал, ты собирался провести Рождество дома, – произнёс Джон, слегка улыбаясь.

– И поэтому ты лизался на диване с какой-то женщиной?

– Да, об этом. Как я и сказал, я этого не хотел. Я сказал…

– Но, Джон, – промурлыкал Шерлок практически шёпотом, обрывая Джона на полуслове. Заглянув ему в глаза, Джон увидел в них вселенную. – Дом здесь.

Джон сглотнул, веки дрожали. Он с нетерпением ждал следующих слов Шерлока.

– Для меня дом – это всегда ты.

Шерлок небрежно пожал плечами, но Джон чувствовал, как дрожат его руки. Дрожа, он продолжил:

– Так что, я действительно провожу Рождество дома.

Джон остановился, озадаченно глядя на детектива.

– Всё в порядке? – озабоченно спросил Шерлок. Джон повысил голос, не заботясь о том, что это разбудит миссис Хадсон.

– Тогда почему ты уехал? Знаешь ли ты, что сделал со мной? Я скучал по тебе каждый день, каждую минуту, каждую секунду тех дней, когда тебя не было! Пялился на дверь в надежде, что ты распахнёшь её со словами «Привет, Джон! Я вернулся! Рождество у родителей – отвратительная штука!» Я хотел этого, надеялся на это! И это больно, Шерлок! – Джон глубоко вдохнул, прежде чем понизить голос. – Это больно, с тех пор как я осознал, насколько бесполезна жизнь без тебя. Больно, потому что ты нужен мне. Потому что я скучал по тебе, чёрт возьми! Больно, потому что…

– Джон…

– Потому что я люблю тебя.

Джон чувствовал, как дрожат губы, как наворачиваются на глаза слёзы. Шерлок шокировано уставился на друга. Джон видел, как расширились его зрачки, и больше не терял времени. Он склонился ближе, не заботясь о том, что случится далее. Он потерял уже слишком много времени, отрицая свои чувства, и этого достаточно. Сердце бешено колотилось в груди, желудок сжался.

– Я влюблён в тебя.

Шерлок слабо улыбнулся Джону и усмехнулся, прежде чем, наконец, ответить просто, искренне и счастливо:

– Я знаю.

На мгновение показалось, время остановилось. Джон приоткрыл рот, Шерлок улыбался. Джон притянул его за воротник рубашки. Он хотел доказательств. Доказательств, что Шерлок не играл с ним. Доказательств, что всё происходит на самом деле.

Джон потянул Шерлока на себя, нежно прижимаясь к нему губами, и чувствуя незамедлительный ответ. Он отстранился, изучая реакцию. Шерлок выглядел удивлённым, но его губы расплылись в улыбке, и через доли секунды они снова целовались. Руки Джона обхватили лицо Шерлока, когда тот обернул руки вокруг его талии. Поцелуи Джона были грубыми, но страстными, словно он всё ещё был зол, но рад, что они целуются. Язык Шерлока танцевал в одном ритме с его языком, явно более опытным. 

Джон чувствовал изумление, голова взрывалась от радости и волнения. Он провёл руками по волосам Шерлока, когда тот обхватил его подбородок, запрокидывая его голову. Джон даже не осознавал до этого момента, как желал этого. Поцелуя Шерлока в канун Рождества.

Колокола зазвонили, оповещая всех, что Рождество наступило. Двое мужчин отстранились, соприкасаясь лбами и выравнивая дыхание. Они смеялись и улыбались друг другу.

– С Рождеством, – Джон, тяжело дыша, провёл пальцем Шерлока по мягкой щеке.

Шерлок выглядел так, словно собирался заплакать, но улыбнулся в ответ.

– С Рождеством.

Они снова целовались, когда Шерлок вдруг отстранился.

– Погоди! Ох… у меня кое – что есть для тебя.

Он нащупал рукой рюкзак, лежащий на диване. Джон в ожидании посмеивался над ним. Шерлок вытащил руку, доставая, что искал. Он поднял её, показывая Джону, банку клубничного джема, с приклеенной запиской « _Я тебя люблю_ », написанной его рукой.

Джон принял её с широкой улыбкой на лице, пока Шерлок нервно переминался с ноги на ногу.

– Твой рождественский подарок… Тебе нравится?

Джон взглянул на Шерлока, с улыбкой качая головой. Шерлок, пытающийся быть романтичным – самая милая вещь в мире. Это было достаточным доказательством для Джона. Он всё время хранил банку в сумке, выжидая подходящего момента. Джон понял, что Шерлок Холмс тоже влюблён в него, даже раньше, чем он сам осознал свои чувства.

– Ты идиот, – он чмокнул Шерлока в губы, обнимая руками за шею, – конечно, мне нравится.

Хмурость Шерлока превратилась в развязную ухмылку, когда Джон с усмешкой облизал губы.

– Сегодня ты спишь в моей кровати. И убедись, что в ближайшее время у меня не наступит гипотермия.

– Что ж, – Шерлок усмехнулся, – только идиот станет спорить со своим врачом.

Джон поставил банку на стол рядом с ними, и поцеловал Шерлока снова. Поцелуй будет длиться вечно, ведь эти двое знают, что держат в своих руках любовь всей жизни, и что никогда больше не позволят другому уйти.


End file.
